


Passion

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: VD。代发，By kukukia绷带哥和Tony设定。DMC3+官方小说背景。





	Passion

他们一齐大笑。事实上Gilver只是低沉地“呵”了一声——毕竟，要一个面部裹满绷带的人做出开怀的表情实在是太有难度了，即使对无所不能的Gilver来说也是一样——不过没关系，Tony一个人就笑足了两人份。

笑声终于停下来的时候，Tony将盛着苏打水的玻璃杯向Gilver的方向倾斜了一下，后者以更微小的幅度侧了侧自己的杯子。Tony眨眨眼，再一次笑了起来，Gliver默不作声地盯着他。

“嘿，我说——”Tony向前挪了挪，仿佛要把对方蔚蓝的眼珠瞧得更清楚一点，“你究竟是谁？”

这个问题盘旋在他心里已经很久了，即使大而化之的性格能让他不去在意那些诡异的绷带，Gilver身上也还是有太多令他无法不在意的东西，然而他一直没办法问出来。如果Gilver是个陌生人，那么问了也没多大意义；而如果……如果他的血液、他的直觉、他的本能没有说谎的话……

有太多的东西，淤积在时间里，淤积在那些像魔界火焰一样幽暗一样炽热的感情里。

 

Gilver沉默了很久，如果视线可以用来作画，这段时间已经够他给Tony描上十几二十幅速写了。

“你不妨自己来确认。”

最后，他轻声说。

 

酒吧已经打烊，老板看在熟客兼邻居的面子上没有赶人，留下一句“走的时候记得锁门”就自个儿睡觉去了，偌大的空间里只剩下这对奇特的搭档。

Tony在昏黄的灯光下伸长手臂，越过Gilver耳际，在他脑后摸索着绷带的结点。四周安静极了，可以听见清晰的心跳声，但Tony无法分辨那到底是自己的还是Gilver的。有那么一刻他觉得自己的手指在发颤，然后，他在那堆错综复杂的绷带间摸到了微微隆起的环形结。

洁白细长的棉质布条一圈一圈垂落下来，Tony的手法并不熟练，绷带时不时会擦过Gilver的眼睛，可那双蓝眼睛一直静静地睁着。Tony在对方天青色的虹膜中央看见了自己的眼睛，相似的浅蓝，像极地的冰，又像高温的火。

这种情境有点类似怀旧默片，绷带滑脱的动态是一组放慢的特写，Gilver的脸以极缓慢的节奏一点点显露出来。很久之后，王牌恶魔猎人Dante想起这一幕时，打了个相当煞风景的比方——

“就像用刨子在一颗巨大的土豆上雕出自己的脸。”他皱着眉说，“你知道，那场景不可能忘得掉。”

不过在Tony和Gilver的时代，谁都没有余裕来想这些不高明的冷笑话，他们所有的集中力都用在维持彼此视线的衔接上。Gilver的绷带简直没完没了，就像一道古怪的魔咒，把两个人镶成某种微妙的平衡状态。当它彻底从Gilver的银发间滑落，掉在桌面上的时候，凝固的时空一口气碎裂开来。

Gilver猛地吻上——或者说咬上——Tony的唇。

 

倘若有第三者在场的话，多半会用“滑稽”来形容他们此时的姿势：隔着桌子探出上半身，以穷凶极恶的气势让彼此的嘴唇胶合在一起，手臂却不知所措地搁在台面上，Tony指间还绞着那团凌乱的绷带。

比起拍档，Tony的反应似乎要慢上半拍，直到Gilver向前倾轧的趋势愈演愈烈，迫得他开始后仰，才猛地抬手将绷带和杯子一起推到旁边。于情于理，他似乎都应该拒绝Gilver这种爆发式的热情，可是……那是Vergil。

那是Vergil啊。

Tony听见自己发出了一声模糊的喉音，由两个音节组成的人名。

Vergil。

他用双手狠狠地攀上去，手指隔着外套深深陷进对方的背肌。

Vergil。他又咕哝了一声，顺着对方压过来的劲道向后靠去，于是曾以优雅身形和狰狞面部的反差而闻名的神秘高手Gilver越过桌子——也许是绕过来的，也许是翻过来的，总之和优雅完全沾不上边——跟他一起倒在狭窄的单人沙发上。

Dante。

Gilver含着他的耳垂说，声音沙哑而柔软，这个称呼把他们彻底点燃了。外套和长裤被粗鲁地撕扯下来，没有人去考虑之后该穿什么出门这种无关紧要的问题，如何让彼此的肢体贴合得更紧密一些，这才是他们眼下需要并且唯一需要筹谋的事。

——接下来，就是Vergil和Dante的时间了。

 

虽然Sparda家的双子早已凭借无数战役闯下享誉魔界的鬼畜盛名，可在某种行为——尤其是同性间的某种行为上，两只都是雏儿。

他们像要把对方吞吃下去一样地接吻，绵密而激烈地相互抚摩，急不可耐地将高涨的下体蹭在一起。欲望相抵的瞬间，Dante无法抑制地颤抖了一下——太热了，比他所想象的、所渴望的还要烫上好几倍——惊讶的同时却又按捺不住内心涌上的跃跃欲试与欣喜。在Gilver那层冷硬的外壳下，藏着这样一个热切到能把人灼伤的Vergil，还有什么比这更劲爆？

“干嘛要藏起来？”Dante捧住Vergil的脸颊，把那颗脑袋固定在视野所及的范围内，“明明是这么帅的脸……”

他盯着Vergil瞳孔里自己的倒影，忍不住凑上去吻了吻孪生兄弟抿着的嘴唇，衔住对方的下唇轻轻拉扯，眷恋而挑逗，然后扯开嘴角，露出一个有点痞又有点孩子气的笑容。

“烧伤了。”

Vergil平静地回答，声音低得几乎听不清，但是Dante并没有错过。

“需要包扎的烧伤？”

Dante凝视着Vergil的脸，完好的皮肤上看不出任何伤痕，大约是包了几个月绷带的缘故，有种不见阳光的苍白。他用指腹顺着Vergil的一侧颧骨抚下来，停留在那绷直的唇线上——

“在魔界弄的吗？”

Vergil伏下头去，让两人的前额紧贴在一起，简明扼要地命令道：

“闭嘴。”

也许是为了用行动来贯彻指示吧，总之下一秒钟，Dante的两片嘴唇都被吮住了。

Dante发出了含糊的抗议，像是“别晃点我”之类的，Vergil则一意将消音工作进行到底，于是肉搏战持续白热化，直到两人交缠在一起抚慰彼此的手指变得濡湿。Vergil放开了Dante的嘴唇，在他半仰起头大口喘息的时候，朝那线条优美的颈侧恶狠狠地咬了一口。

“啊————Vergil！！！”

Dante几乎是用嚎的叫出了孪生哥哥的名字，但这并不能掩盖他在之前的尖叫中，将那个单音拖成一声绮丽长音的事实。而后果就是，Vergil在他蓄势待发的尖端上捏了一下，换来另一声类似的叫喊。

这真的有点令人挫败，哪怕神经强韧如Dante，也被自己的失态和老哥的恶劣打击得怔了一怔，比他拥有更多临敌经验的Vergil当然不会放过这个大好时机，Dante还没来得及做出任何反应，属于Vergil的手指已经开始蛮横地在他身体内部搅动。技巧当然是没有的，但那种鲜明的侵入意味已经足够Date抓狂的了，而且Vergil的触摸还带着些许潮湿的粘稠感，让他想起之前打湿两人手心的那些体液。

“FUCK ASS！！！”

Dante绝少爆粗口，这次破例绝对算是情有可原，但这句话实在是出现得太应景了，以至于Vergil挑起嘴角露出一个简直可以用灿烂来形容的坏笑，因为除去了绷带的关系，那笑容此刻毫无遮挡，扎眼至极。

“YES, I’M FUCKING YOUR ASS.”

他慢条斯理地说着，一面抽出手指，实打实地贯穿了Dante。

 

—————

END


End file.
